megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Oil Man
is one of the two new Robot Masters from Mega Man Powered Up, which is the remake of the original Mega Man. Oil Man enjoys oil and believes it's the answer to everything. He resides in an oil field with Hotheads, which can burn the oil around the stage. This is similar to Flame Man's stage from Mega Man 6, although these flames do not instantly kill the player. As a playable character, Oil Man has only Oil Slider, so his methods of attacking are limited (as Oil Slider is primarily useful as Elec Man's new weakness, jumping over large gaps, and gliding over the surface of water). He can shoot blobs for direct attacks or like 'landmines', but those methods are weak; Oil Slider drops do half the damage the Mega Buster does, like Ice Slasher. Furthermore, the limit to the number of Oil Slider drops on-screen at once is just one; it will disappear after a long wait, if it goes off-screen, if an enemy collides with it, if it burns up from Fire Blocks, or if Oil Man steps on top (so if it lands in a spiked pit...). For Oil Man to cause large damage he must crash into enemies using the Oil Slider, but this is not without risk--if the enemy remains, he may still collide and get damaged himself. Once on the Slider, Oil Man won't stop until he jumps off by pressing up + jump, hitting a wall (excluding borders of the screen, which just cause him to slide indefinitely in place), or dying. On a positive note, Oil Man does not slip on the oil blocks in his stage, and his Oil Slider is faster than Mega Man's. In addition, his jump-brake technique can launch him higher (often to the top of the screen), effectively making it a double-jump. Other Appearances Mega Man (Archie Comics) Oil Man first appeared in the story arc Time Keeps Slipping. He abducted Roll at Dr. Wily's orders to act as leverage against Mega Man. Oil Man then, after arriving back at Wily's lab, got into an argument with Time Man regarding their arrogance and uptightness, respectively before Wily quelled the argument. Eventually, after Mega Man and the six other Robot Masters arrive at their hideout, Oil Man, alongside Time Man, ambushed the Robot Masters and knocked them out. Oil Man also ignored the order to stop Roll, due to his being eager to fight Mega Man. He and Time Man are eventually defeated by the Robot Masters (after they faked reprogramming by Dr. Wily, as Light had proofed them earlier to ensure such a thing doesn't happen again). After Mega Man seemingly shot down Wily's saucer, Oil Man revealed that the "Wily" was actually a hologram, and the saucer was its projector, and it also can't even fly by itself. He alongside Time Man eventually join Light Labs. In The Return of Dr. Wily, Oil Man joined up with Time Man and the other Robot Masters to aid Mega Man in raiding Wily's fortress. Oil Man proceeded to take down the guards alongside Ice Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, and Bomb Man, with Time Man slowing down time enough to have the opening. Oil Man eventually got into an argument with Ice Man regarding who should hide behind Guts Man regarding the Mecha Dragon's firepower, due to being weak against the dragon's flamethrower. In Roll with It, Oil Man was also involved in rescuing the ocean liner's passengers after it ran aground. He also was responsible for activating Splash Woman to aid Roll when she contacted him (she was trying to call Dr. Light, but he was too busy undergoing modifications to Mega Man to respond). Data Stage Enemies Enemies that appear in Oil Man's stage: *Cactuspy *Crazy Cannon *Hothead *Screw Bomber *Big Eye Dialogues from Mega Man Powered Up As a Boss Oil Man: Hey, whadja come out here for? Don'tcha have a place near your house for fill-ups? Mega Man: Oilman, let's go home! Oil Man: You for real? Even if that just slipped out, we are still gonna do this! Oil Man: What's up, Roll? If you want a refill, you came to the right place, baby! Roll: I don't need THAT! And more importantly, your punishment for behaving like this is one week without oil! Oil Man: Ow, that was harsh! Now I'll have to teach you a lesson! Oil Man: Lookin' fine, bro! Check it out, we both got scarves! Now that's stylin'! Proto Man: Oilman?! This being our first meeting, brother, I'll make this short, so hang on. Oil Man: Hey, I give you a compliment and you ignore me! What's up, man! Ain't you gonna say somethin' about my scarf?! Oil Man: Whadja come out here for? If you wanna learn the talk, you'd best be learnin' it somewhere else. Cut Man: Mr. Oilman! What you're doing is wrong! Please stop!! Oil Man: What a hard-head! You gotta keep it real, know what I'm sayin'? Then maybe you'll know what's what! Oil Man: Hey, old man! You're a bit rusty. Want a little oil? You gotta think about your body before a fight. Guts Man: I'm no thug. I ain't here to fight you... I came to stop you. Wouldn't be a good foreman if I didn't. Oil Man: Alright, old man, show me whatcha got! Oil Man: Hey! This ain't no place for kids. Didn't your mama teach you nothin'? Ice Man: My mission is to bring you back to base safely. Oil Man: Take me back? Me? You for real? That's one cold joke. Oil Man: Hey, bro! You still goin' around blowin' stuff up in that uncool way you do? Bomb Man: What? Hey, at least I do what's right! Oil Man: Don't take it personally. I like your style. But too much boom-boom, can make the party bomb! Oil Man: Hey! You'd better go somewhere else if you want oil. Don't make me hafta hurt you, cause fire's not allowed around here! Fire Man: Your attacks just add more fuel to the flame! Prepare to get SMOKED!! Oil Man: Why you-! Heh, well, burn yourself out. I've got my orders to follow. Oil Man: Hey, whadja come out here for? Don'tcha got a place near your house for fill-ups? Elec Man: Humph. I have no need for a fill-up. I never used such a primitive energy source to begin with. Oil Man: Hey, don't do anything stupid now! Didn't need it, just say so. You didn't hafta hurt my feelings! Oil Man: If you want a fill-up, I'm gonna hafta turn you down. Kids should be drinkin' milk and sleepin', you know what I'm sayin'? Time Man: It's hardly time for me to sleep, but rather, it is time to defeat you. Oil Man: Alright, then how about you try this on? It's punishment time for brat kids like you! Gallery File:Oilmanpco.jpg|Oil Man's altered color scheme (see trivia). OilManSketch.jpg|Concept art of Oil Man. Politicalincoilman.jpg|Japanese MMPU title screen with Oil Man. OilManMegamix.jpg|Oil Man drawn by Hitoshi Ariga. oilmanarchie.png|Oil Man from Megaman Archie Comics (Issue #6) Oilmanissue8.png|Oil Man from Mega Man Archie Comics (Short Circuits Issue #8) Oilmanissue12.png|Oil Man from Mega Man Archie Comics (Issue #12) oilman.png|Oilman from Megaman Archie Comics (Issue #17) Trivia *Oil Man was surrounded by controversy because he was black with big peach colored lips, which was a stereotype of black people in cartoons during the 1920s and the 1930s. His colors were changed to dark blue with yellow lips outside Japan due to this. This reason was also why Oil Man appeared in the Electronic Gaming Monthly "Japan Issue" as a character in the "10 Ways Japan Went Wrong" article exclusive to the issue. **As seen in the pictures above, Archie fixed this problem in its Mega Man comics by covering Oil Man's lips with his scarf. *Oil Man, along with Time Man, appears on Capcom's Chip Tuned Rockman CD, which was released in Japan. The CD features a remix of both Oil Man's and Time Man's themes in 8-bit. *Besides Fire Man, Oil Man is the only Robot Master boss that has an arm cannon in Mega Man Powered Up. *Oil Man, as a boss, is immune to the Slider form of Oil Slider, but not the drop form. *Ironically, when talking to Fire Man he says that fire is not allowed at his oil rig. However, Hotheads abound throughout his stage. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Protagonists Category:Oil Robot Masters Category:Light Numbers